only exception
by urfoodforthought
Summary: so rose lissa christian adrian and dimitiri are on the run from having rose escape from prison! they are locked up in a shack! its a one shot.. i suck at summaries so read and review! plz! its drama but cute and there is a song!


one shot!

so, rose has escaped from jail and has Lissa, christian, Adrian, and Dimitri with her. right now they are hiding out in an old shack due to a bad experience with psy hounds. Lissais scared out of her mind and rose is the only one that can seem to make her is dead set on making Dimitrisee things straight because she did all she has done for rose and wants her to have something turn out right. but with all the love drama who knows how rose is really dealing.

rpov

Dimitri was sitting by the fire trying to build it up some more. Its a pretty cold rainy night out and we need shelter. after those Psy hounds it was pure luck to find this place. Maybe God is on my side? na, probably not. i say luck. But with dimitri its sort of like torcher. Adrian has broken up with me but still is constantly there for me. I dont deserve him one bit, but he is always my shoulder. But dimitri is the reason why i need a shoulder. If only he could just see how much i love him. and realize that we can make it through anything together that I can help him get over his past. huh. Adrian was by the window on the floor stairing out into the rain. i wonder what he is thinking and worried about all the darkness he as lately.

Through the bond i feel lissa's stress about this whole situation. I am proud of her though. she took the whole 'my dad had an affair and love child' thing very well. She is always so understanding. Though she is scared she is very tired , hell so am I. but im not sleeping till I know she is. but her nerves make her edgy and she cant seem to get comfortable. Christian has tagged along and its been kinda nice having him. He takes care of lissa when I cant. he was behind lissa laying with her on an old bed rubbing her back soothingly.

The shack was pretty well stacked up surprisingly. it had blankets and wood, with an old guitar in the corner and some cans of food. I walked over to the guitar and stum it. someone must live here sometimes because it was still in good tune. granted i havent played one in years but its kinda like a bike, you never forget. When i picked it up inoticed dimitri looking over at me for a second with a quizzical look upon his face. i used to play all the time, before we left the academy the first time. Lissa used to love it when i played for her but i dont have a passion for anything it seems lately.

I put the guitar down and started to pace just letting my mind wonder when adrian pulled me from my train of thought.

"little damphire, do you play?"

"na, well sorta, i used to but i dont any more." I said a little uncomfortable. Im rose hathaway but still even i dont like to play for people.

"why is that?"

"i dont know, guess i just never had the time to. you know prison and all" i said sarcastically

by this point lissa had rolled over to watch mine and adrians conversation. something in her mind sparked and i dreaded what she was going to ask.

"rose, will you play for me?"

"ah, na lissa i dont think so. maybe when all this stuff gets settled down and im not so stressed."

she looked disappointed "please rose, there is nothing to do right now and i know you can feel me being antsy. It must be killing you. please. just like you did for me when we ran away last time." she pleaded with a frown on her face.

she played me. she knows that i miss the time when we left the first time so much. huh nothing will ever be the same.

"will it really calm you down?" she was right though. i did always calm her down and feel safe.

"yes, please rose plus you have an amazing voice you shouldnt feel embarrassed."

"please, rose. i wanna hear you it could sooth my nerves too." adrian chimed in.

i looked over my shoulder and saw dimitri just staring into the fire. Well fine then.

"fine sure ill do it" i walked over and grabbed the guitar and sat in a wooden chair next to her bed."what would you like me to sing for you?" i asked

Lissa glanced over at dimitri then at me and said "the only exception" i knew what she was trying to do but i know it wont work.

"liss pick somethin else.."

"no thats the one i want to hear and i want to hear it rose not the quiet are in the middle of no where in a rain storm go for it."

"well at least you cant record me this time." i gave her a playful grin.

then i started...

"When i was younger i saw, my daddy cry and curse at the wind.

he broke his own heart, and i watched as he tried to reassemble it.

and my momma swore that she would never let her self again

and that was the day that i promised id never sing of love if it did not exist, but darlin you are the only exception,  
and you are the only exception, well you are the only exception, well you are the only exception..

maybe i know somewhere deep in mmy soul that love never lasts.

we've got to find other ways to make it alone, and keep a straight face,

and ive always lived like this, keeping it comfortable distance

and up until know i have sworn to myself that im content with loneliness, cuz none of it was ever worth the risk! well you are the only exception, well you are the only exception, well you are the only exception, well you are the only exception!

...guitar solo"

by this time dimitri has turned to look at me and his eyes betrayed his real emotions, sadness love hurt confusion and realization i hope.

every one was looking at me in awe so i just let it loose..

"i gotta tight grip on reality but i cant let go of whats in front of me here.

i know your leavin in the morning when you wake up,leave me some kinda proof its not a dream ohhhuuuooh.

you are the only exception, you are the only exception, you are the only exception, you are the only exception you are the only exception, well you are the only exception, well you are the only exception, you are the only exception

and im on my way to believing... oh am im on my way to believing."

by this time i had to much emotion and had tears in my eyes. dimitri is my only exception why cant he just let me in. aren't i his?

i put down the guitar and turned to liss " you calm now?"  
she looked at me and smiled "you tell me you probably know better then i do"

"wow rose, that was really good, how come you never told anyone" adrian asked

"just not important i guess, but thanks" i replied

"well then im going to go for a walk" i said

"little damphire its still raining out side youll freeze" said a concerned adrian

i looked out side, the rain had lightened up drastically. i turned to adrian and said "it will be fine its only a drizzle i need some air."

i walked to the door and walked around behind the shack and sat on an old log

after a few minutes, i heard someone join me and turn to see who it was. and as always its dimitri.

he came and sat down by me and wiped away a tear i hadnt known was there.

"whats wrong rose" he asked

"dont act like you dont know comrade"i said tired all of a sudden

"that was beautiful what you did in there, not that thats a surprise or anything." he replied i had enough "JUST STOP DIMITRI! im tired and what are you doing out here anyways? i dont want to play this game with you right now."

"what game rose?"

"this game that you are playing with me! it hurts, its confusing, and its not fun! huh why cant you just let me in! why cant you realize that i dont care what you did and that i will do what ever to help you besides leaving! dont you even care a little?"

"of course i do rose, but its more then just letting you in! it has to do with me letting me forgive myself!"

i was crying by now and couldnt help it. tears slowly running down my face with the rain.

"im so sorry i couldnt save you that day in the caves. i am so sorry"

"roza, it was never your fault!" he said soothingly

i put my head on his chest and he put his arms around me and let me soak his shirt even more from the rain with my tears.. i looked up and kissed him gently on the lips for only a second. he didnt stop me.

i looked him in the eyes with my hand on his face and said " you are my only exception. i just hope you can come back to me soon." and with that i turned away and started walking towards the woods, i turned back over my shoulder and said "ill always love you"

he replied with a sad smile " I thought i was supposed to say that"

The End


End file.
